1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to sighting devices for ballistic projectiles. It is particularly directed to a sight adapted for use in the field of archery.
2. State of the Art
Pin sights are in extensive use by archery hunters. Several versions have evolved over the years, in response to the changing demands of the marketplace. A principal driving force for pin sight development has been the advancing technology of the archery bows, with which those sights are used.
A traditional fixed-pin sight usually has 3 to 5 pins, which can be individually set for a particular known distance (yardage). The top pin establishes a selected yardage distance, and progressively lower pins establish correspondingly longer distances. Once set, the pins are tightened and remain “fixed” in position during use. Setting up and adjusting a fixed-pin sight is relatively straight forward, but requires some trial and error testing.
Typically, the group of sight pins is disposed within, and protected by, a guard. It is desirable for the group of pins to be spread-out to reasonably optimize the space available inside the guard. Selection of the sighted-in location for a first pin with respect to the guard is important to permit a desired number of pins to be used, and to avoid skewing the group of pins to one side of the guard. If an archer misjudges a first pin location (e.g. for a close target), it is possible that a pin for a different target (e.g. far-away) might not even fit inside the guard. Consequently, all of the pins must be moved and re-sighted in.